Warm, Cozy and Hot
by Evilies
Summary: Harry le prepara una sorpresa a Hermione en su cumpleaños que se vuelve una guerra de pastel y risas, llevándolos a vivir un momento cálido, acogedor y caliente. Ambientado en el universo de otro fic Warm and Cozy.


**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"_** _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZ** **Y**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione bajó las escaleras estirándose, había pasado una velada maravillosa al lado de su prometido en tierra Toscana. —Harry —llamó, pero él no respondió, así que siguió buscándolo por la planta baja de la casa. No entendía por qué se había levantado tan temprano justo ahora que podían hacerlo hasta tarde. Su queja era que había echado de menos despertar a su lado.

Fue hasta la cocina y para su sorpresa, estaba llena de globos que rozaban el techo. Sobre la mesa un pastel blanco, adornado con chocolate rojo y cerezas. Harry apareció con un gorrito colorido sobre su cabeza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —De su varita salieron pequeñas chispas.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó riendo, completamente sorprendida.

Él se encogió como si no fuera nada. —No podía faltar un pastel.

Se colocó frente a la mesa con una sonrisa brillante. —¡Gracias! —dijo abrazándolo—. Pediré un deseo —anunció alegre, separándose. Se quitó la sortija de compromiso y la dejó caer sobre la vela.

—¿Qué pedirás? —inquirió curioso.

—Es un secreto —mencionó misteriosa, soplando.

—Ahora debes morderlo.

—Oh, no lo harás...

Él travieso rodeó su cintura, mientras hundía su dedo en el pastel y le embarraba la cara.

Hermione soltó una exclamación de asombro. —¡Ahora verás! —anunció divertida. Ella también podía jugar de esa forma. Tomó venganza manchándolo de la misma forma. Pronto se volvió una guerra de risas y pastel que terminó con un dulce beso.

Harry se acomodó los lentes que habían salido volando entre el jaleo. —Espera, tienes merengue en la mejilla.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —cuestionó con risa.

—Ven aquí.

—Sin juegos sucios —advirtió.

—Prometido, además no queda mucho pastel para atacar, quiero que al menos podamos desayunar con el resto.

Ella se sintió un poco mal por cómo había terminado el esfuerzo de Harry, pero él no parecía para nada molesto. Se acercó suavemente y él la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras le retiraba la mancha con pequeños besos. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de su caricia que siguió hasta que encontró sus labios, los mordió y acarició con su lengua, haciendo que Hermione suspirara y se aferrara a sus hombros.

Harry la arrastró entre caricias hasta el sillón, se dejó caer y Hermione lo siguió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ahora sé el porqué me trajiste aquí —murmuró pícara.

—Culpable —respondió bajando los tirantes del camisón revelando el valle de sus senos—. Nos merecíamos esto…

Lo ayudó sacando sus manos de los tirantes, dejando que la prenda se volviera un charco de seda blanca alrededor de su cadera. Harry exhaló extasiado por la visión tan preciosa que hizo que se le secara la boca, a pesar de haberla visto desnuda incontables veces siempre hacía que el cuerpo se le abrasara de deseo.

Hermione suspiró y se curvó al sentir la boca de Harry sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. Cerró los ojos con placer mientras él pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por su espalda delineando su columna con una lentitud que la hizo estremecerse.

Harry parecía nunca tener suficiente de ella, habían hecho el amor anoche en dos ocasiones, pero hoy deseaba de nuevo estar dentro de ella, sentir la suavidad de sus pliegues y su calor rodearlo. Lo volvía loco de una y mil formas, estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella.

Su nariz se deslizó por su clavícula, aspirando su aroma a vainilla y manzana. Su perfume era uno de los tres olores que tenía para él la _Amortentia_ , lo había descubierto un poco tarde, al darse cuenta que se encontraba interesado por ella de una forma que no era para nada fraternal y que no tenía que ver con lo que había sentido por Cho o Ginny. Sus manos apretaron la curva redondeada de la cadera de Hermione, presionándola contra su entrepierna.

Ella soltó un gemido profundo que avivó su excitación. Hundió su cara en el valle de sus pechos, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos a su paso. Sus manos volvieron por su figura, dejando a su paso una sensación hormigueante en el cuerpo de ella, que se aferró a su cabello cuando las sintió cerrarse sobre sus pechos.

—Merlín… Harry —susurró clavando sus dientes en su labio inferior. Su cuerpo dispuesto inició una danza sobre él, frotando su zona intima contra la dureza de él, logrando arrancarle un par de gemidos roncos.

Acarició sus senos con vehemencia, endureciendo sus pezones con los que jugó entre sus dedos atormentándola, haciéndola suplicar y cuando él estuvo satisfecho, sólo entonces dejó que boca se encargará del resto tomando primero uno, humedeciéndolo para después retirarse y soplarle lentamente, su piel se enchinó y la respiración de Hermione se volvió más fuerte, sus dedos tiraron aún más de sus mechones oscuros.

Hermione necesitaba más, mucho más… lo quería a él ya, pero Harry no parecía tener prisa por cumplir su deseo, pues se detuvo en darle el mismo trató a su otro pecho, haciéndola sentirse líquida.

—Ah…Harry… por favor.

El rió contra sus pechos, sus manos bajaron a su trasero, guiándolo contra su erección mientras succionaba su pezón. ¿Sería posible que alcanzaran el orgasmo con sólo eso?

Hermione tomó su rostro separándolo. —Hazme tuya ya…

—Guíame —respondió a forma de reto, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa oscura.

Ella lo miró con un poco de reproche, pero tomó la invitación con gusto; le quitó los lentes y atacó su boca, arrancándole un gemido profundo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Sus manos descendieron por su cuello, deslizándose por sus fuertes hombros, bajando hasta el borde de su camiseta.

Harry rompió el beso permitiéndole que ella se la sacara y él aprovechó el momento para tomar su camisón, ella alzó las manos dejando que lo retirara.

—Te amo tanto —murmuró Harry reclamando nuevamente sus labios en besos feroces, sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda y se colaron dentro de sus bragas, acariciando su piel de forma insiste.

Hermione metió sus manos entre ellos, tocando su torso sintiendo bajo su palma las cicatrices que se había hecho en su trabajo, cada una tenía su historia y ella había aprendido a amarlas, aunque detestara y sufriera cada vez que él aparecía herido después de una misión.

Se besaron con una pasión arrebatadora, hasta que sus pulmones no soportaron más y aún entonces compartieron pequeños roces.

—Necesito quitarte esto —murmuró contra su oído.

—Y yo tus pantalones —respondió jalando la cinturilla de sus pantalones de franela.

—Deberíamos desaparecerlos —sugirió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que ella jadeara bajito.

—No quiero ponerme a buscar nuestras varitas ahora —respondió sacando las manos de él de sus pantaletas.

Harry soltó un gruñido de protesta al dejar de sentir su peso, Hermione sintió sus piernas temblorosas, se sostuvo del antebrazo del sillón mientras se sacaba la ropa. Él odió no tener sus lentes puestos para poder apreciarla, pero no era momento para eso, se sacó los pantalones, aventándolos lejos.

Su miembro estaba tan duro, cerró su mano sobre él propinándose unas buenas caricias que lo hicieron jadear y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hermione se mordió el labio observándolo acariciarse con lujuria, una escena completamente erótica y era todo un espectáculo que ella podría ver por horas —Harry con su cuerpo fibroso perlado de sudor, luciendo una majestuosa erección—, una oleada de húmedo calor la envolvió.

—No irás a terminar sin mí.

—Ven aquí ahora —ordenó, estaba al rojo vivo y cuando pensó que ella por fin lo dejaría penetrarla, cambió de planes, sentándose sobre él frotando sus caderas con movimientos sinuosos haciendo que el lugar se llenara con sonidos pasionales.

—Vas a hacer que me corra aún sin estar dentro de ti —advirtió, mordiéndole los labios.

—No te atreverás —respondió devorando su ronco jadeo en un beso furioso.

—Demonios, Hermione —musitó atormentado y fascinado en iguales cantidades.

Finalmente se apiado de él, cuando la sensaciones se volvieron irresistibles, se elevó de rodillas, tomó su erección caliente y se dejó caer sobre ella de forma pausada, torturándolo aún más. De su garganta se deslizó un ruido profundo y su expresión se volvió de total placer.

Potter se obligó a mantenerse quieto, tenso, mientras ella lo llevaba a su interior, cuando estuvo hecho soltó el aire que contenía y se empujó contra ella introduciéndose hasta el fondo, sintiendo como su calor lo apresaba de esa manera dulce y tortuosa.

Sus bocas se encontraron mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a dejarse ir en esa danza antigua y perfecta que sólo dos amantes ponían tener, porque esto iba más allá del sexo, estaba llenó de emociones y sentimientos. Hablaba de llevar su amor a su expresión física con sus corazones latiendo desembocados, sintiéndose, amándose, cuidando el uno del otro, buscando juntos la liberación.

Harry masajeó su trasero, mientras elevaba sus caderas buscando las de ella, Hermione se aferró a sus omóplatos clavando sus uñas conforme todo se volvía frenético.

—Oh Harry… más, necesito…

—Hermione…

Él se encontraba en el mismo límite, mordió su hombro y presionó sus dedos en su piel sedosa, mientras guiaba sus empujes cada vez más duros, dentro y fuera. El control de ambos se volvió añicos, sus cuerpos se retorcían sudorosos, buscándose cada vez, pronunciando palabras entrecortadas en medio de la pasión cegadora y los sonidos de su entrega.

El placer salvaje explotó en ellos barriendo sus cuerpos hasta la punta de sus dedos, saciándolos de una forma magnifica, alargaron lo más que pudieron el momento hasta que todo acabó.

Agotada se recargó sobre él, Harry dejó su agarre en su cadera, para envolverla en sus brazos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, aún estaban unidos y sus corazones aún latían al mismo son desenfrenado.

Cuando la calma llegó a ellos, él besó su hombro, donde antes había dejado la marca de sus dientes. Apartó su cabello rizado y recorrió su piel con la punta de su nariz su piel, hasta alcanzar la línea de su cara.

—¿Estás bien?

Las manos de Hermione se metieron en su cabello rebelde de forma suave, levanto su cara bañada de una felicidad radiante, dejando que él colocara pequeños besos en ella.

—Justo ahora... perfecta —confesó con una sonrisa hermosa.

Había sido un poco bruto al final y le alegraba saber que estaba bien. —Eres asombrosa, Merlín… ¿sabes cuánto te amo?

—Tanto como yo —dijo con total seguridad.

—Mucho más, mi vida comienza y termina contigo —declaró dejando que una sonrisa agradable y perezosa se adueñara de sus labios.

—Estás hecho un total cursi —murmuró con cariño.

—Sólo un poco… es después de todo tu cumpleaños.

—Haces que quiera que todos los días lo sean —bromeó. Harry aún con el trabajo tan demandante que tenía, siempre buscaba cómo hacerla sentir bien.

Estaba satisfecho y feliz como todo hombre que había encontrado su propósito y su compañera en la vida.

—Sólo no me pidas que recite poesías.

Ella dejó escapar una burbujeante risa que él disfrutó plenamente. Se movieron, quedando recostados sobre el sillón con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, hablando de tonterías mezcladas con planes serios.

 ***º*º*º**

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo?

Esta historia esta ambienta en el universo de nuestro otro fic "Warm and Cozy", es una escena extendida de los drabbles "Pastel"y "Cálido". Esperamos que les haya gustado.

 ** _(.·*»— — The darkness princess Lady Muerte._**


End file.
